


Half-Moon Pub

by strangeandquiet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Agents of SHIELD, Closure AU, F/M, Hospital, Kissing, Revenge, Romance, Rosalind is alive, Surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandquiet/pseuds/strangeandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near-death encounter with Ward, Rosalind barely makes it alive.<br/>Phil expresses his anger and thirst for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Moon Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I still haven't gotten over the fact the Rosalind is dead. I hate that she's dead. It's so unfair for her to be dead because she was a great addition to the cast and an even greater addition to Phil Coulson's life. So I wrote this to console my bleeding heart.

Rosalind woke up with a blinding pain coming from the back of her neck. She tried to lift her arm so she could figure out where the pain was coming from but was surprised that she was too weak and can barely move at all. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a hospital except it looked a lot more sophisticated than a normal hospital.

She tried to move her head but couldn’t, there was something hindering her – _shit, neck brace_ , she thought to herself. The last time she was in a neck brace it was probably twenty years ago, when she was still a novice agent. She noticed in her periphery, a man in a suit sitting in a chair who is also snoring lightly.

“Phil?” Rosalind mumbled.

The man was jolted awake and approached the bed where Rosalind was laying. “It’s me, Banks. Phil is with his team. We’re in SHIELD right now. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore. But I can manage.” Rosalind lied. What she felt right now was more than a little sore. She was dizzy and also felt aches in various parts of her body.

“Well, I’ll call Dr. Simmons to see how you’re really doing.” Banks replied.

Rosalind tried to recall what happened. She and Phil were having a nice quiet dinner, they were talking about her going back to the ATCU and meeting up with Malick, then she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her neck, the force was so strong that it made her fall from her chair and onto the floor. Then she heard her phone ring and Phil angrily talking to someone on her phone, then Phil looking down at her, begging her to listen to his voice. Then it was blank, she tried to remember what happened after that but all she got was a headache.

Suddenly, the door swung open and she saw Phil rushing to her side.

“Ros, hey…” Phil said gently. She always found Phil’s voice soothing, now more than ever.

“Hi Lancelot.” Rosalind replied.

“I thought I lost you. For a second there, I thought I was never gonna speak to you ever again.” Phil spoke with despair in his voice. He stroked Rosalind’s hair as he was saying this. He couldn’t imagine losing Rosalind. He finally found someone he can open himself up to again. He’s always had his feelings in check but after he’d met Rosalind, he couldn’t deny his attraction to her. She was smart, strong, a little intimidating sometimes, but it was one of the things that he found most fascinating about her.

“I told you, I can take care of myself.” Rosalind teased Phil.

“Ward is going to pay for what he’s done to you.” Phil tried to hide his anger and his thirst to revenge but his feelings were too strong.

Rosalind reached out Phil and gently touched his cheek. “Phil. I know you’re angry right now, but please don’t go down this path. I’m here and I’m alive. I don’t want you to be filled with so much hate that you do something that you might regret in the end.”

“But Ros…” Phil interjected.

“Grant Ward will pay for what he did to me. But we will do it the right way, the smart way.” Rosalind was angry too, but she won’t let Phil go down a dangerous path and risk losing him too. He was too important to her. She was not going to lose another man she loves.

Rosalind smiled at Coulson. “Thank you for saving me Director Coulson.”

Phil leaned closer to Rosalind and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, then bowed his head down to give her a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips.

Phil digs into his jacket pocket and take out a small bloodied matchbox labelled _Half-Moon Pub._ He gently grabs Rosalind’s hand and puts the matchbox in her palm then closes it.

“Promise me you’ll get better, okay?” Phil softly whispers to Rosalind, their faces just inches from each other. “We still have that hamburger to finish.”

“I will, I promise.” Rosalind replied.


End file.
